Albianischer Adoptions Prüfdienst
The Albianischer Adoptions Prüfdienst (AAPD, trans: Albian Adoption Test Service) is a German organization dedicated to the auditing and support of the various norn adoption centers in the Creatures Community. *'Address': http://www.zauberfee.de/zauberalbia/aapd.htm (down) *'Founder': Madame de Gris (Zauberfee) *'Co-founder': Jamyz Joseph Dreckspatz (Tica) *'Agents': Emmy Steel, Mr. Speed, Amadeus Bibbledore *'Contributors': Caschyra, Sabine *'Language': German *'Ran from/to': 4 March - 10 April 2003 (last update?) Mission and Methods Set up after Aktion Strassennorn made it clear that there were many young norns on the street in need of care and (hopefully) adoption, the AAPD's mission is to inspect and certify institutions involved in the upbringing of stray norns. Their agents sometimes act openly, but others work undercover to ensure that the seedier side of the adoption trade does not escape censure. Certification A large portion of the AAPD's effort is spent in certifying the worthiness of adoption centers around the web. Rating Critera Adoption centers are rated based on several critera: *'Mechanism': A separate yet easily-navigable website scores high marks here. *'Personnel': A adoption to carer ratio of at most 10 to 1 should be maintained, and ideally sites should provide some information on carers. *'Adoption waiting periods': Ideally less than two days should pass before transmssion of norns after an enquiry. *'Adoption papers': Adoptions should be provided with appropriate certification of their status; ideally these should be less than 50Kb. Animated documents and photographs are a plus. *'Medical supply': Facilities with staff possessing medical ability and knowledge (as well as appropriate supplies for the treatment of illness) get bonus marks - who knows when an accident might happen? *'Classification': Each center is classified based on ther typical complement of adoptions; **Up to 10: Class C **11 to 30: Class B **Over 30: Class A *'General': The general appearance, creativity, and humour shown by the owner and staff members is also taken into account. Awards The AAPD has three levels of awards (translation) for meritious adoption centers - Bronze, Silver and Gold. A site may be certified, but not receive an award. It is generally necessary to gain at least a "satisfactory" rating in all the rating criteria to get a Bronze award; the Silver award indicates a well-developed in all areas and capably run, while Gold awards are reserved for those adoption sites which are truly something special. Awards may be withdrawn if circumstances change. Previous Inspections *Inspection (translation) of ZauberAlbia's Cyber-Station *Inspection (translation) of the Aktion Strassennorn adoption center Category:SocietiesCategory:Websites Teaching and Training The AAPD also provides training for norn carers, and teaching for their older norns. Courses (translation) include: *''Caring for newborn norn-children'' *''Basic flight readiness'' (for winged norns) *''Insect, seed, bloom spledour'' (basic gardening) *''Without fists it goes better'' (anger management) *''Learn language with ease'' (basic Handish) They also have limited resources for caring for sick norns and helping people find carer jobs. Holiday and Adventure Camps AAPD runs (translation) year-round camps: *Feriencamps (holiday camps) **''Bibble Bubble Wonderland'', hosted by ZauberAlbia **''Nornheaven'', hosted by Aktion Strassennorn *Abenteuercamp (adventure camps) **Easter Egg Hunt **Wild Water Summer Adventure They also organized the Wohltaetigkeits Marathon.